


Воздвигни для меня город, нареки его Иерусалимом

by leoriel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди давали жизнь людям, которые давали жизнь Сказаниям о Людях, и в этом нет ничего божественного: тем Существам Наверху и Тем Существам Внизу нет никакого дела до тех историй, в которых люди нуждались со времен змея на Древе Познания и Ангела с пламенеющим мечом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воздвигни для меня город, нареки его Иерусалимом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [build me a city, call it jerusalem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358807) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Официант в Ритце спотыкается и опрокидывает на пол поднос с канапе. 1982 сейчас год или же 1831 — сложно сказать; вернее, это не важно, поскольку стоит Азирафелю щелкнуть пальцами — и все снова в порядке, щелкнуть дважды — и всего этого никогда не происходило.   
— _Mentsch tracht, Gott lacht_ , — улыбается Азирафель из-за его плеча уже на полпути в ванную. Он всегда так делает: наводит порядок, при этом сваливая всю грязную работу на Кроули — например, вывести со скатерти пятно от крем-фреша, которое он сам не позаботился стереть; скорее всего, специально. Как правило, так и есть.   
— Эм? — тянет официант. Его приятный акцент сбивается, два чуда подряд — это уже чересчур; он выбит из колеи, хотя и не может понять, что произошло. — О чем это он?  
Кроули, нахмурившись, выдыхает и отхлебывает вина, превращая его в бренди мановением руки.   
— О неизъяснимости божественного промысла, — отвечает он, — на идише. 

***

Забавно, как все потом обернулось.  
У Кроули случается показательный бой с человеком, которому покровительствует Ангел. Это происходит в те дни, когда ещё нет никакого Соглашения и того случая-в-оранжерее; Кроули не трогает людей Ангела, взамен Ангел не трогает Кроули — то есть не вздевает руку, собираясь его испепелить, и… Забавно, как все потом обернулось.   
Так или иначе, Ангел покровительствует этому человеку. Кроули не знает ни имени его, ни лица — зато везде узнает этот самоуверенный вид, поступь, движение рук; люди, которым покровительствует Ангел, всегда знают, что он их защищает, всегда уверены в своей безопасности, и будь Кроули чуть понаглей, то обязательно указал бы ему на то, что это больше похоже на _гордыню_. Хотя у него не хватит смелости на подобное. Не так уж ее и много, чтобы она затмила инстинкт самосохранения и привычку плыть по течению.   
Так что он не побеспокоил бы незнакомца, если бы тот первым к нему не полез — но он полез, и Кроули приходится защищаться, потому что иначе он был бы трусом, бесчестным и жалким; и он позволяет незнакомцу выиграть, потому что Кроули действительно трус, когда речь заходит об ангельском гневе.   
— Отпусти меня, безумец, уже утро, — запыхавшись, в конечном счете просит его Кроули, — что ты пытаешься этим доказать? У тебя есть хоть малейшее представление, насколько это… да-да, проваливай, ты выиграл, теперь оставь меня в покое. Как тебя зовут?  
— Я Иаков, сын Исаака, — представляется, видимо, действительно Иаков, сын Исаака. Кроули прищуривается.   
— Хорошо, Иаков, сын Исаака - язык сломать можно, ты должен просто мечтать об имечке покороче - вся эта возня была довольно занятной, но если ты снова ко мне полезешь, то так легко не отделаешься. Ты меня понял?   
— Если судить по результатам нашей схватки, ты и пальцем тронуть меня не способен, — говорит Иаков, сын Самоуверенного Маленького Ублюдка, и, пожалуй… Инстинкт самосохранения отличная штука, но у Кроули была тяжелая ночь.   
— Я считаю, что в конце ты немного переборщил, — укоряет его Ангел, появившийся сразу после того, как Иаков, сын Исаака, с криками скрывается за горизонтом, стоит Кроули восстать из мертвых и вернуть на место все отрубленные части тела. — Но в остальном — очень изящно обставлено.   
_Борьба Иакова с Ангелом_ — так назовут случившееся; даже Азирафель находит это забавным. 

***

Она еще меньше, чем он себе представлял — темноглазая, худощавая, созданная для борьбы; собрание недостатков. Медные пряди у нее на голове, и медная прядь в руке; она связана, острижена коротко, кулаки сжаты до боли, и она плачет — плакала, не перестает плакать, — с тех пор как пала крепость, и, возможно, ее рыдания вообще никогда не стихали. И Кроули задается вопросом, каково это — быть человеком, слышать пронзительное пение сотен тысяч жизней, любить и терять, любить и _принимать_ ; и хотя годы прошли с тех пор, как он последний раз называл Азирафеля Ангелом, сегодня перед ним именно Ангел: глаза его холодны, крылья неподвижны, кара срывается с кончиков его пальцев — бело-голубой свет похожий меч, что он однажды отдал Адаму. Кроули веками гадал, что послужило тому причиной, пока не понял, что в каком-то смысле тот дар и был карой. Но сейчас все иначе — тьма тонет в глубинах окутавшего ее света, и Кроули, именно Кроули спасает девушку из развалин, уносит прочь, стирает имя Далилы изо всех книг, кроме «Книги судей Израилевых». Теперь эти земли принадлежат только Ангелам, хоть и ненадолго. 

***

На восьмой день Господь заплакал. Об этом никогда не пишут в Библии. 

***

Азирафель под ним выгибается — кожа его сияет нечеловеческим светом, крылья его сейчас лишь условность, скорее легкая накидка, чем перья, разметавшаяся по роскошным простыням; сейчас он похож на существо, которое Кроули встретил на окраине Райского Сада, когда шел дождь. Тысячи решений, что не были приняты — сейчас, потом, в конце концов — замирают у него на языке. Потому что если Ангел может думать о неописуемости, то Кроули думает о бездонности — свобода воли отличная штука, но он не стал бы на нее полагаться; руки Азирафеля так крепко сжимаются у него на спине, что могли бы стирать с лица земли города, могли бы свергнуть их все в Преисподнюю. И когда он шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, Кроули двигается, снова и снова вбивая его в простыни, впиваясь губами в рот, поглощая и принимая, потому что он знает — всегда знал и понимал, каково это, воистину понимал лучше, чем кто-либо другой. 

***

Имя ее Вирсавия, и она прекрасна; Кроули узнает об этом гораздо позже, из очередной благодарности за деяние, которого он не совершал — по крайней мере, намеренно. Он смиряется с этим, поскольку он — ангел не столько павший, сколько незаметно скатившийся вниз; точно так же и здесь — это не столько ложь, сколько полуправда. Есть истинное, а есть наносное — Кроули как раз где-то между ними, и, наверное, так было всегда.   
— Ангел, — скажет он несколько недель спустя — время разгладило и остудило камни, хотя они все еще покрыты копотью, а остатки замка лежат в руинах, пусть на их месте и можно возвести новое царство, — не хотел ли бы ты кое-что мне объяснить?  
— Я не обязан тебе ничего объяснять, — ответит Азирафель. _Гордыня_ , решит Кроули, потому что для ангела это теперь запретная тема, его маленькая тайна; чересчур щедрый подарок для _другой_ стороны, хотя на другой стороне и не знают таких слов, как «чересчур щедрый».   
— Возможно, мне просто любопытно.   
— Вам, змеям, всегда любопытно.   
В конце концов он все равно это выяснит. Ионафан и Давид разнесут молву о покинутых ими руинах по всему свету, и если верить предсказаниям, то грядущие свершения Соломона не позволят сохранить тайну. Кроули помнит Ангела — тот никогда не был чрезмерно доверчив, — хотя все равно тень одиночества сквозит в каждом движении его крыльев, когда Азирафель поднимается в воздух. Не так уж сложно сделать выводы, но Кроули не позволяет себе разрушить собственные заблуждения. Он усвоил этот урок, не правда ли? Возможно, даже не один раз. 

***

— Ты разнес их башню, — констатирует Кроули.   
— Не понимаю, о чем это ты, — отвечает Ангел. Он сделал это специально. Черт возьми, в его голосе почти слышится _веселье_.   
***

Он предпочитает держаться в стороне.   
Ради Эсфири и Ахашвероша он превращается в змея и обвивается вокруг любимого стула Мардохея, не смыкая глаз. Это представление в честь Азирафеля, и хотя Кроули мог бы вмешаться, он воздерживается; становится все проще и проще что-то испортить — подобные истории потом превратятся в легенды. Азирафель разыгрывает свою партию так, словно его пальцы касаются струн одной из небесных арф, и не похоже, будто Аман нуждался в чьей-то помощи.   
— Мастерская работа, — Азирафель указывает на повешенного. — Нет конца твоим козням.  
Кроули фыркает и потягивается. Поля треуголки колышутся на ветру — напоминание о том, чем она могла бы стать, но так и не стала, напоминание о крови, которой немало было ради нее пролито. Кроули вертит треуголку в руках, загибает углы и надевает на голову. Затем надвигает ее на глаза, чтобы укрыться от солнца, — так низко, как только может, и ухмыляется.   
— Ты ни черта не понимаешь в людях, не правда ли? — спрашивает он, наблюдая за тем, как у Азирафеля от _гнева_ дрожат руки. — И нет, он сделал все сам. 

***

Проблема Азирафеля заключается в ложных кумирах — всегда была именно в них. Кроули еще не забыл Авраама и его безумие, помнит, кто вызвал его и что стало причиной. Но люди слишком предсказуемы — они сами совершают простейшие ошибки, и ему нет нужды что-либо предпринимать; он лишь наблюдает, скрываясь в горах и надеясь, что никто не соберется испепелить его вместе с окрестными кустами.   
Теперь настает черед Золотого тельца — их нового кумира, и в этом нет ничего удивительного; порой Кроули не понимает, какое ему вообще до всего этого дело.   
Азирафель появляется, когда веселье уже в самом разгаре, и пламя не охватывает ни один куст, а остается лишь во взгляде — о, там достаточно огня, чтобы заставить пылать все вокруг еще сотню лет; и Кроули понимает, что происходит и куда это ведет. Он помнит свое Падение, помнит слепящую ярость и цену, которую ему пришлось за нее заплатить, поэтому он бросается вперед и обвивается вокруг запястий Азирафеля — прежде, чем успевает подумать, хорошая ли это идея (прежде, чем успевает подумать в принципе).  
Прикосновение не обжигает — он совсем не чувствует боли; ее больше нет — ее уже не нет, и «обжигает» — неверное слово. Или наоборот самое верное. Прикосновение не обжигает, а разъедает кожу, потому что душа Азирафеля по-прежнему сосредоточие святости, как и душа Кроули — пуста, и теперь чуждая сущность заполняет эту пустоту, переливаясь через край. Прикосновение не обжигает, а убивает — это хуже, чем Падение, хуже, чем сотня Падений, и Кроули лишь шипит, когда давно уже пора закричать; но он не кричит — не кричит, крепче сжимаясь вокруг чужих запястий, навалившись всем своим весом, потому что плоть временна и мимолетна, и это становится самым важным — единственным, что имеет значение.  
Три дня Кроули проводит, обвившись вокруг запястий Азирафеля, и склоняет голову, только когда Метатрон изъявляет волю свою и сыны Левия восстают против поработителей. Как будто издалека он наблюдает за тем, как Чума врывается в город — не щадит ни мужчин, ни детей, ни женщин, впиваясь в них своими острыми призрачными когтями, и когда тело Азирафеля содрогается от желания сделать хоть что-нибудь, Кроули крепче сжимает хватку.   
Ведь для ангела по-прежнему существует Падение. Самое худшее, что могло случиться с Кроули, уже давно с ним произошло.   
Это последний раз, когда прикосновение Азирафеля причиняет ему боль; Кроули не знает, значит ли это, что он стал менее грешен или же ангел утратил святость. И не уверен, что хочет узнать.   
***

Говорят, что человек создан по образу и подобию Божьему, и отчасти это правда — не считая того, что все это чудовищная ложь, не считая того, что это никогда не было правдой. Человек был создан по образу и подобию Божьему — да, это действительно так, но, расселившись по всему свету, человечество всегда эволюционирует во что-то похуже. Человечество, созданное по образу и подобию человека, который был создан по образу и подобию Человека, проводившего слишком много времени, поедая яблоки, чтобы вспомнить — по чьему же образу и подобию он был создан. Люди давали жизнь людям, которые давали жизнь Сказаниям о Людях, и в этом нет ничего божественного: тем Существам Наверху и Тем Существам Внизу нет никакого дела до тех историй, в которых люди нуждались со времен змея на Древе Познания и Ангела с пламенеющим мечом.   
Но если бы они когда-нибудь стали рассказывать истории, и в этих историях была хоть капелька правды, там говорилось бы, что однажды они были друзьями — Люцифер и Бог. Там рассказывалось бы о том, как они путешествовали вместе — красноречивый самодовольный ублюдок, спутавшийся со всемогущим творцом в те дни, когда мир был еще юн. В них повторялась бы истина, которую люди для себя уже уяснили: гордость возникла задолго до падения, и, прежде чем превратиться в гордыню, была гордостью за мир ими созданный. В них Властелин Тьмы стоит на коленях на берегу реки Стикс, моля о прощении, которое никогда не получит.   
Кроули не сумасшедший, не слепец, не безумец. Кроули понимает — _все повторятся_ , понимает, что с высокими материями не шутят. Он просто, ну… предпочитает об этом не думать.   
***

— А что насчет вас, сэр? — спрашивает официант, все тот же парень-с-канапе — Кроули сам подозвал его, и сейчас по-прежнему 1831 или 1982 год; в подобные дни, трудно сказать точно. Азирафель настолько сладко улыбается, что это больше напоминает ухмылку из-под газеты — Кроули мог бы посмотреть дату, если бы хотел.   
— Ему чай, — отвечает за него Азирафель. — С молоком и медом, не правда ли?  
— Ха-ха, — говорит Кроули, — да ты просто _чертовски_ остроумен.

***

Однажды Кроули посещает Мертвое море: гуляет весь вечер, кидает камешки и наблюдает за тем, как потоки туристов наводняют побережье и снова спадают. Война была здесь — разбивала лагеря, рыла окопы, строила баррикады, возможно даже разместила здесь свою летнюю резиденцию; неподалеку от Тель-Авива Кроули на мгновенье чувствует ее тень в своем отражении.   
Он опускает палец в воду — просто попробовать, всего на секундочку; боль не стихает всю дорогу до Лондона — плоть сошла, обнажив испещренную шрамами правду, обожженную и чешуйчатую. Азирафелю достаточно одного взгляда — он вздыхает, оставляя при себе мнение о безумии этой идеи. И вздыхает еще тяжелее, заметив выражение лица Кроули, когда ожог все-таки заживает.   
— И чего же, ради всего святого, ты ожидал? — спрашивает он. Кроули морщится и отводит глаза; вот и еще одна нераскрытая тайна для учебников истории. 

***

Теперь они коллекционеры: собирают дорогие машины и старинные манускрипты, вина столетней выдержки, мобильные телефоны, старые воспоминания и закладные на землю — просто на всякий случай.   
Они собирают вещи, потому что это удается им гораздо лучше, чем собирать сторонников, потому что теперь они знают, что как бы они не старались, на какие бы уловки не шли, какими бы уловками не были пойманы — тысячи оттенков благочестия, сплетенных в узоры на твиде, акварель мелких грехов в изгибах кожи, — все их попытки лишь ускорят ход событий.   
На самом деле это не помогает — совершенно, ни капельки не помогает; скорее даже наоборот, пока однажды Азирафель в экстазе не запрокидывает голову — Малер, 9-ая симфония, ре-мажор. Похоть, жажда и праздность; забавно вспоминать, в самом деле, что раньше его беспокоили какие-то ложные кумиры. 

***

Ночь темна и ненастна — опять, снова, каждый раз — всегда, когда предстоит что-то действительно важное; Кроули мог бы сказать «ужасающее», не будь это слово таким человеческим, не означай оно «внушение страха ради самого страха». Ботинки хлюпают по грязи, голени обвивает хвост, которого у него никогда не было в этом теле. И Ангел — опять, снова, каждый раз — возвышается над всем этим; на его губах играет улыбка — точно такая же, как и тысячу лет назад, точно такая же, какой он бы наградил его этим вечером в своем книжном магазине, если бы думал, что Кроули сможет принять ее. Ведь если Кроули каждый раз сбрасывает обличья одно за другим (так было с самого начала), то Азирафель их _надевает_.   
— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Ангел? — говорит Кроули, кричит Кроули, и Азирафель лишь улыбается. 

***

У них нелегкая работенка, приходится учиться ладить друг с другом; и кроме того — Он на несколько тысячелетий поспешил со своим появлением, лишив предсказания всякого смысла. Господь и Люцифер использовали их, обманули — так же чудовищно, как использовали и обманули друг друга, только гораздо хуже. Кроули и Азирафель остаются на посту — заслужившие доверие своих войск лейтенанты, хранящие все возражения при себе.   
За одним исключением: «Как думаешь, он понимает, — Азирафель не может удержаться от вопроса, хоть и не должен его задавать, это все равно что показать врагу в битве собственную слабость, — как на самом деле жалок? Как мало он значит в перспективе?»  
— Я думаю, что он человек.   
— И в чем тут смысл?  
— Это единственное, что _имеет смысл_ , — тянет Кроули, теребя пшеничный колос, который ломается, высыхает, рассыпается в его руках, — какова бы ни была истина. Потому что он считает себя самым важным созданием в мире. 

***

Они остаются в Лондоне, или это Лондон остается с ними. Вавилон пал, Рим сгорел, а Лондон выстоял, немного утратив свой лоск, — к несчастью для них обоих. Азирафель покупает книжный магазин, и Кроули думает, что это попытка избежать соблазна переписать историю. Кроули покупает Бентли, и Азирафель может предположить, что это попытка избежать соблазна удрать.   
Апокалипсис не наступает — ни в самый первый раз, ни в какую-либо из последовавших за ним многочисленных попыток: химическое оружие и иссушающие войны, ядерные взрывы, которые поглощает Кроули, падающие метеориты, которые взрывает Азирафель. Конец никак не наступит, но медленно приближается; Апокалипсис кроется в них самих, в каждом их вдохе и выдохе: Лондон и отблески чужой жизненной силы в их глазах умоляют — _скорее, скорее._   
Кроули не сразу понимает, в чем тут дело: он давно научился врать себе, отрицать истину — грязный человеческий трюк. Когда сотню лет спустя он все же понимает (видит отворачивающиеся от него крыши домов, как будто они все знают, как будто могут все о нем рассказать), то поджигает квартиру, садится на пол и вдыхает дым.   
— Тебе не кажется, что это было необязательно, мой дорогой? — шаги Азирафеля практически беззвучны, когда он входит с парадного входа, усмехаясь мягко и грустно, видя, как перед ним расступается пламя. — Как говорится, немного излишне?  
— Понятия не имею, как сейчас говорится, — пожимает плечами Кроули. — Это ты у нас целые дни тратишь на болтовню, тебе лучше знать.   
Азирафель едва заметно вздрагивает и тоже опускается на пол, укрывая Кроули своими крыльями, которые с каждым днем сияют все ярче; печаль видна в его глазах, в движении его рук, в том, как он шепчет « _Да будет Свет_!», и вся чертова квартира обращается в прах. 

***

Кроули садится на Ноев Ковчег, потому что не может придумать ни одного аргумента против. Это был плот, когда он последний раз его видел; потому что, в конце концов, таков приказ, хотя для него это скорее формальность. Он провоцирует стычки между разными представителями животного царства, наслаждаясь примитивностью их умов и простотой отношений «хищник-добыча». Корабль слишком мал, чтобы спасти всех — это он понимает, пока ползет по палубе корабля, оставляя на ней следы своим мягким подбрюшьем.   
Ангел расположился на крыше — разумеется, он тоже здесь.   
— Итак, массовое утопление? — говорит Кроули, снова оборачиваясь человеком. — По-моему, немного жестоко.   
— _По-твоему_ было бы лучше, если бы весь мир лежал в руинах? — злость в его голосе словно вобрала в себя все их общие воспоминания, и Кроули фыркает.   
— Извини, — говорит он, — должно быть, я что-то упускаю. Разве мир уже не лежит в руинах?  
Ангел виновато сутулит плечи. Блеклая синева его глаза становится грязно-серой, цвета стоячей воды — минуло тридцать три дня, и теперь она кишит насекомыми.   
— Не нам с тобой подвергать сомнению высшие планы, Кроули.   
— Не говори ерунды, ангел, — Кроули вытягивается на солнце. — В этом и состоит суть моей _работы_. 

***

В Судный день, через год после восемнадцатого несостоявшегося Конца Света, Кроули находит Азирафеля в последней сохранившейся крепости — голова его согнута, а крылья опущены. Эту крепость можно было бы назвать прекрасной, если бы Кроули интересовался архитектурой, но на самом деле она напоминает ему одновременно все и ничего, напоминает о Фредди Меркьюри и о том, что он так долго жил взаймы, что мог бы считать эту жизнь своей собственной, если бы не…  
— А вот и ты, — не оглядываясь, говорит Азирафель. — Перешагнул порог и до сих пор не сказал мне ни одной гадости. Я удивлен.  
— Правда? — уточняет Кроули. — Действительно удивлен?  
Азирафель вздыхает.   
— Посиди со мной, — просит он, хотя теперь это не просьба; может быть, это никогда не было просьбой — с самого начала или до самого конца, чем бы это не было и где бы они сейчас не находились. Кроули все равно бы остался. Традиция остается традицией, или как до сих пор говорят — и в любви, и на войне.   
Здесь тихо — как после пожара в квартире Кроули, как в подсобке книжного магазина; эта крепость последняя: последняя в Лондоне, последняя, что осталась. Он знает, что здесь кто-то есть, и затянувшаяся пауза может сыграть им на руку — все равно что выкурить сигарету перед приходом расстрельной команды; пылинки парят в потоках света, пробирающегося из окон. Глаза Кроули пылают за стеклами солнцезащитных очков, и в них столько же человеческого, сколько и всегда, сколько было раньше — совсем ничего.  
— Будет забавно, не правда ли, — начинает Азирафель и берет Кроули за руку — прикосновение обжигает, но теперь уже совершенно иначе, — если я сотворил зло, а ты — добро?  
Кроули перебирает воспоминания: Райский Сад и пламенеющий меч, женщина, оплакивающая руины своей крепости, официант с подносом канапе, башня, которая падает, и падает, и падает. Он отслеживает нити историй, которые они создали и разрушили, продали и украли, перевернули с ног на голову; мир, сотворенный ими из крови, дыма и святой воды, вязнет у него на зубах.   
— Когда именно, — спрашивает он, — скажи мне, ангел?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. build me a city, call it jerusalem — строчка из стихотворения «Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out » Ричарда Сайкена.   
> 2\. Mentsch tracht, Gott lacht Хочешь рассмешить Бога — расскажи ему о своих планах  
> 3\. Иаков, сын Исаака. Однажды во время ночного бдения ему явился Бог в лице ангела, с которым Иаков боролся до рассвета, требуя благословить его. В схватке он повредил свое бедро, но Бог остался удовлетворен его рвением. Иаков получил благословение и новое имя — Израиль («Борющийся с Богом»), от его сыновей произошло 12 колен народа Израильского  
> 4\. Далила — в библейской мифологии возлюбленная древнееврейского героя Самсона. Выведав по наущению «владетелей филистимских», что неодолимая сила Самсона скрыта в его волосах, усыпила Самсона, велела отрезать ему волосы и предала Самсона филистимлянам.   
> 5\. Вирсавия — женщина редкой красоты, супруга царя Давида и мать царя Соломона. Давид воспылал к ней любовью при жизни ее мужа, Урии Хеттеянина, и женился на ней после того, как Урия был убит во время сражения, коварно посланный Давидом в самое опасное место.  
> 6\. Ахашверош (Артаксеркс) — персидский царь, обычно именуемый Ксерксом (486—465 до Р. Хр.). В состав персидской империи при нем входили Индия, Малая Азия, Фракия, Македония, Вавилония, Сирия, Страна Израиля, Египет и часть Аравийского полуострова.  
> 7\. Мардохей — пленный иудей, живший в Сузах при дворе Ахашвероша, родственник и воспитатель Эсфири, сделавшейся впоследствии царицей Персии. Мардохей впал в немилость Амана, главного вельможи царского, человека весьма честолюбивого и гордого.  
> 8\. Эсфирь (Эстер) — вторая жена персидского царя Ахашвероша, воспитанница Мардохея, считается спасительницей еврейского народа.   
> 9\. Аман — любимец персидского царя Ахашвероша. Сплетя сеть интриг, добился согласия царя на уничтожение всего еврейского народа. Мардохей просит Эсфирь заступиться перед царем за свой народ. Узнав подоплёку интриг Амана, царь приказал повесить Амана на той же виселице, которую Аман приготовил для Мардохея, а в отмену указа об истреблении евреев разослан был новый указ. В силу этого указа евреи с оружием в руках восстали на защиту своей жизни и уничтожили множество персов, в том числе десять сыновей Амана. В ознаменование этого у евреев был установлен праздник Пурим.  
> 10\. Молоко и мед — пища для праведников в Раю  
> 11\. Золотой телец и восстание левитов. Во время Исхода, когда Моисей был на горе Синай и оставшийся без него народ стал роптать, Аарон для успокоения народа сделал из золотых украшений, собранных у евреев, золотого тельца. Спустившийся по указанию Господа с Синая Моисей впал в гнев, разбил Скрижали Завета, вручённые ему на горе Богом, и уничтожил тельца. Затем Моисей собрал сынов Левия и сказал им: «так говорит Господь Бог Израилев: возложите каждый свой меч на бедро свое, пройдите по стану от ворот до ворот и обратно, и убивайте каждый брата своего, каждый друга своего, каждый ближнего своего» (Исх.32:27). Это было исполнено и в тот день было убито около трёх тысяч человек.  
> 12\. Судный день (Йом Кипур) — в иудаизме самый важный из праздников, день поста, покаяния и отпущения грехов. Отмечается в десятый день месяца тишрей, завершая Десять дней покаяния.


End file.
